Fulfilling a Prophesy: Lord and Lady
by Daria-B
Summary: A newly graduated Tom Riddle hears a Prophesy about his Queen, but mistakes are made, and the wrong person was chosen, and was killed. With a Queen on his side, will he become more powerful?
1. Correcting Old Mistakes

~*~Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that J.K. Rowling has created... But I wish I did!~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She's where?!" A voice hissed at the short, pudgy man that was on his hands and knees in front of him.  
  
"A-a-at Hogwarts, S-s-sir." The squeaky voice repeated.  
  
"How could this have been missed?!" The voice was outraged. "My downfall 16 years ago could have been prevented if you hadn't been so foolish!"  
  
"Yes, m-my Lord, but-"  
  
"Enough! You should have noticed the clues didn't match up! And to think I believed you to be my most faithful follower..."  
  
"I am, My Lord!" the servant said, kissing the snake-like man's robes.   
  
"We shall see...Crucio" The voice was now sounding rather bored.  
  
"I am finished with you. Leave my sight before I become sick." The voice paused. "Oh, and Wormtail?"  
  
"Y-yes, My L-lord?" he squeaked.  
  
"When you return to me, I want to see your plans, and make sure they are correct. Lord Voldemort does not tolerate incorrect plans, even to his faithful servants."  
  
"Of course, my Lord."  
  
The short man named Wormtail Disapperated, leaving Lord Voldemort to sit and think of ways to get his rightful Queen as promised in the Prophesy. 


	2. Worries

~*~Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter...~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jessica-Black: thanx for being the first to review... here's more! :-)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Harry Potter woke up, clutching his scar on his forehead. He felt he was covered in a cold sweat, and got up to head for the bathroom to wash up.   
  
He slowly opened the door, heading towards the bathroom as quietly as possible without using a silencing charm. The dream kept running through his head, and Harry was beginning to get frustrated that he didn't know this 'Prophesy' that Voldemort was speaking of. And who was at Hogwarts, that Voldemort would think worthy of being his queen? Must be a Slytherin… Pansy Parkinson perhaps? He snorted at the thought, and stopped in his tracks as Dudley snored.  
  
He turned the water on, splashing his face with a handful of icy cold water from the tap. Harry looked up at his reflection in the mirror, and asked himself, "Why does Voldemort have to bug me all the time? Why won't he just die?" When the mirror didn't respond, Harry sighed and toweled his face dry. What had he expected, to have a full-length conversation with his reflection? This wasn't the Wizard world, after all, where the mirrors talk to you, or even make fun of you.   
  
Trying, and failing, at sleep many times, Harry decided to write to Professor Dumbledore about his recent discoveries. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and should know that Voldemort expected one of the students as his Queen.   
  
Harry explained in the letter the conversation he had witnessed between Wormtail and Voldemort. He purposely stopped himself from writing down the fact that he wished he could cause that pain upon the fat rat of a traitor. He signed off the letter, and looked out the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry whispered loudly. "I have a letter for you to deliver!"  
  
The white owl looked up from he prey in the bushes, and flied up to the window. She stuck her leg out importantly for Harry to tie the letter on.   
  
"Bring this to Professor Dumbledore, please." Harry told her, handing her an owl treat.   
  
She hooted, and flew off towards the school, where Harry was to be heading within a day, as it was about 5 in the morning at Number Four Privet Drive.   
  
  
  
Harry was going to be a Seventh year, and it was to be his final year at Hogwarts before heading of to Auror training with Ron. Hermione, to the surprise of everyone, still hadn't decided on what she wanted to be. She explained that it was because she had so many options and just couldn't choose, but Harry knew otherwise. She wanted to become a teacher, but all the Professors, besides Snape who didn't comment at all, wanted her to go ahead after college and research.  
  
  
  
Harry sighed at the though of leaving Hogwarts, which felt like home to him by now. He was even going to miss Snape, in a weird sort of way. It was always amusing to get on Snape's nerves, just at the fact that he was a Gryffindor, and son of James Potter.   
  
"I just hope I can do what everyone wants me to do." He whispered to himself. 


	3. Goodbye and Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Tskuya: yep! lol, I'll try not to make them as short!  
  
Ms. Granger: Here's more, and happy birthday!  
  
Elfin Warrior Maiden: Wow, thanx!i'm glad u like it! (hyper?) ;-)   
  
Jessica-Black: so am i! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being friends with Harry Potter had taught her to be prepared with extra sources of knowledge before coming back for the new school year. You never knew when you'd need to research for some clues in the mystery of the year.  
  
"Mum, I'll put these in the kitchen." Hermione called to her mother as she headed down the stairs. Coming back up to her room to help with the trunk, she asked, "Will you please send me one a day until I have them all?"  
  
"Of course we will, darling!" Her mother exclaimed, giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Mum. You know how heavy my trunk can get!" Hermione joked. "Mum?" She asked when her mother got that far-away look.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I just can't believe you're going to be turning 18!" Mrs. Granger sobbed. "I'll miss my baby!"  
  
"Mum, it's alright." Hermione soothed. "I'll keep in touch after Hogwarts!"  
  
"I know, but it's not the same… But, if I don't stop being emotional and get you and your trunk in the car, you'll be late, and your father will honk the car horn to death!"  
  
The two laughed as they hauled the trunk into the back of the car. Crookshanks meowed inside of his basket at the disturbance of his slumber.   
  
At King's Cross, Hermione hugged her father and mother good-bye. "Oh, Hermione?" Her father said. "Make sure you don't go fall in love with someone tall, dark, and handsome before you come back during Easter break!" he joked, receiving a slap from his wife. "What?" He faked innocence.   
  
Mrs. Granger glared, and he said, "Oh, fine. Hermione, fall in love with whoever you please, as long as he doesn't take you away from me!"  
  
"Dad!" Hermione laughed. "You know I'm not going to do anything to mess up my education!"  
  
"Right, love, I know." He hugged her one last time. "Keep in touch!" Mr. And Mrs. Granger said together.  
  
"Bye Mum, dad." Hermione nodded to each, and casually leaned against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Being Head Girl, Hermione was required to sit up front with the Head Boy. She got Crookshanks out of his basket, and told him he could stay out as long as he was good and stayed in the compartment. After changing into her school robes, she went back to the compartment to pin on her Head Girl badge.   
  
There was a sound at the door, which caused Hermione to look up from petting Crookshanks. Draco Malfoy stood there with a sneer on his face. He was wearing his robes already, which had a shining Head Boy badge on them.  
  
"Granger." He nodded. 'Was he actually being civil?' Hermione thought. "Father said that I should actually try to get along with you, as we are both Head students, and have to set examples and such." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, does he actually believe the younger student will get along if we do?"  
  
"Erm, I don't know, Draco." Hermione responded, trying to be nice as well. He looked up at his first name being used by the Gryffindor. "But I suppose it makes sense, and I'll bet Professor Dumbledore will tell us the same."  
  
"True." Draco agreed. "I'll bet we'll be forced to do all the duties together as well." For a few minutes, they sat in silence, looking out the windows. Hermione was starting to think it was quite peaceful when Draco began to whine again. "Gods, this is to boring! Do we have to stay here the whole time?"   
  
"I'm not sure." She said. "I suppose we could take turns staying here. Half an hour each shift?"   
  
"Fine, but I'm leaving first." He stood and left, probably to find Crabbe and Goyle to make sure they weren't banging their heads against walls. Hermione snickered at the thought, and pulled out an Arithmancy text. 


	4. New Aquaintances

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been so busy and honestly forgot!   
  
I'm going to be writing more of this, though and the chapters may be short, but...  
  
I'll try to update more often!**

****

****

  
Half and hour later, as promised, Draco slid back into the compartment and fell into the seat beside Hermione.   
  
"Watch those first years, they're worse than we ever were!" Draco complained.  
  
Hermione suppressed a giggle, "Oh, poor baby, what did they do, disrespect your authority?"  
  
"Actually, yes, they did. I think he's going to be a Gryffindor, by his attitude," he saw the glare coming his way, and added, "no offense! Just watch out, I think there's something in the pumpkin juice or something."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go visit Harry and Ron, I'll be back in half an hour." Hermione set her book down, petting Crookshanks and telling him to be good. "Oh, and Draco, be nice to Crookshanks, he's smarter than he looks."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Draco said, looking at Crookshanks as if he may attack at any given moment.   
  
The two stayed in that position for a few minutes, when the cat suddenly moved, causing Draco to jump back in fright. Draco opened his eyes to see the giant ginger cat on his back, purring and waiting to be pet.   
  
"You scared me, you stupid cat! Ah, I may as well pay attention to you until your owner comes back, huh?"   
  
Crookshanks simply blinked at him and continued to purr.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted as they pulled her into suffocating hugs.   
  
"How've you been?" "How was your summer?" "We missed you!"   
  
"Whoa, you two, slow down on the questions!" Hermione laughed. "And who's this little cutie?"   
  
"Well, Hermione, that would be my reflection in the window, you see-" Harry joked, but was hit playfully on the arm by Hermione.  
  
"You know what I meant, honestly!"   
  
"This is Foxy, mum found her outside the Burrow a week ago and gave her a bowl of milk. Now we can't get rid of her!" Ron laughed and pet his orange-red cat that looked almost like a fox.  
  
"Well, hello there Foxy, I hope you and Crooks get along well." Hermione said as she scratched her ears.   
  
She caught a glimpse of her watch as she did so, and saw that her time was almost up since she had been caught up with a group of second and third years in Ravenclaw that were trying to see which of them was the smartest.   
  
"I have to go back up to my compartment, guys, my half hour is up." She sighed.   
  
"Why do you only get half an hour? That's not fair at all!" Ron complained.  
  
"Because, Ron, Draco and I made an agreement to each take turns staying in the Heads compartment." Hermione explained, as always.  
  
"Draco? Since when do you call Malfoy Draco?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time, both turning red at the sound of his name.  
  
"Since he's Head Boy and I'm Head Girl. We need to set an example for the school, so we're trying to be civil. I'll be back soon, you guys, bye!" With that, she left them staring, and hating Draco Malfoy. 


	5. Back To Hogwarts

Upon arrival back at the compartment, Hermione saw Draco reading with Crookshanks sprawled across his lap. He was absently petting the purring cat, which made her laugh at the friendship her cat seemed to have made. In the third year, she had found out what a good judgment of character her cat had towards others, such as Sirius Black and "Scabbers," or Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form.   
  
"Well, I see you two are getting along well." Hermione stated, causing Draco to look up, only half smirking.  
  
"Granger, is your cat trying to suffocate me or something?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears; Draco Malfoy was actually joking around.   
  
She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a bag of Muggle cat treats. "He's quite fond of these things. Give him one and he should leave you alone." She handed him the small silver bag. "What're you reading, anyway?"  
  
"Just an article I found about Transfiguration, new discoveries that make it easier to become an Animagus." Draco explained.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know you were into Transfiguration, its one of my favorite subjects, then again I like all the subjects at school!" she rambled.   
  
"Yeah, it's really interesting," he said, folding up the article. "I'll let you borrow it sometime if you want. I think you'll find a few of the theories sound strange, but if you use some simple logic it all makes sense."   
  
Soon, the two head students found their selves deep in conversation about the new school year, classes, and new books.   
  
'Finally, someone that is actually capable of doing more than breathing and eating!' They both thought.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle knocked on the door, obviously quite confused as to why their leader wasn't with them after half an hour. He left, and the remainder of the trip consisted of sitting in the heads compartment, switching and talking to friends, and switching back.   
  
Ten minutes before reaching Hogsmeade station, Hermione went to the back of the train, Draco wanted to keep the front, and they both told all the other students that they would be arriving soon, and told the first years to leave their trunks on the train, et cetera.   
  
At the station, they made sure all the students were off the train, and all loose animals were put into their baskets.   
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione, and Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for Draco. "Come on, Neville's saving us a carriage." Harry said. Both groups departed, everyone but the two head students were sending glares.   
  
The ride to Hogwarts was the same as always, varying from topics of Quidditch all the way to Herbology. Neville and Hermione, obviously, were the ones discussing Herbology as Harry and Ron looked on, disgusted at having to hear "school stuff" before the term even started!   
  
They climbed the many stairs to the Great Hall, and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up to see that the ceiling was enchanted dark black with many stars twinkling brightly.   
  
Ever since she was a young child, she had always loved to look at the stars. Her father used to bring her outside and point out constellations and important stars, which she obviously memorized.   
  
She shook herself out of thoughts of home, and brought her attention to the Sorting Ceremony. The first years looked nervous and amazed, others confident and even arrogant.   
  
She leaned over to her right side, and whispered to Ginny, "I think this is going to be a very interesting year."   
  
"Yeah, look at how different the first years all are. Not only that, but the atmosphere somehow feels like something strange is going to be happening." Ginny replied, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.   
  
As soon as Professor McGonagall had finished calling off all the new first years to be sorted and put the stool and Sorting hat aside, Professor Dumbledore stood to make his yearly announcements.   
  
"Welcome new students, and welcome back to everyone else! As there is a whole list available of the rules, I will only point out a few: the Forbidden Forest is, as it's named, forbidden. Also, there should be no magic in the corridors. I would like to introduce to you all the Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, and the Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Now, onto more important matters… food!" He gave the hall of students a wink, and the feast began.   
  
Dinner was full of friends catching up from what was missed over the summer, and the guys stuffing their faces, and looking quite like pigs.   
  
"Ron, Hermione," Harry whispered during dessert. "Tonight, after everyone goes to bed, I've got something to tell you both."  
  
"What could be so important, Harry?" Ron asked, then stuffed a spoonful of apple pie into his mouth.  
  
Harry scratched his scar, and coughed a bit to give them a hint, without actually saying it and attracting attention.   
  
"Oh," Ron and Hermione said and nodded.   
  
When the plates cleared, Hermione said goodbye to everyone and headed off to the Headmaster's office for the meeting for the Heads. Behind her, she could hear Professor Dumbledore giving instructions and saying goodnight to them all.   
  
Slightly out of breath from not having walked so much all summer, Hermione told the password, "Tootsie pops," and climbed the stairs. Draco was already leaning back in a chair by Dumbledore's desk when she opened the door, so she plopped down near him. They only had time to nod politely before Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in.  
  
They went over their responsibilities, and were told how to find their rooms. At the end of all this Dumbledore appeared as he wanted to say something more, but Professor Snape cut him off with a look. Sighing, Professor Dumbledore wished Draco and Hermione a goodnight, as did Professor McGonagall, and a nod from Professor Snape.   
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Draco wondered aloud to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that if Professor Dumbledore wants us to know, he'll tell us later." She replied. "Well, 'night."  
  
"G'night." He said, walking towards the dungeons. 


	6. What That Was All About

Sorry I haven't updated in a bit... I've been pretty busy... don't throw things at me!

..............................

"Why not, Severus? She deserves to know." Professor Albus Dumbledore questioned. "She does, but not in front of Draco Malfoy. We aren't even sure where his loyalties lie as of yet!" Severus Snape replied.  
  
"Fine, we shall wait until the week is through to tell her." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, are you positive that she's the one?" Minerva McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, He had been hinting about it, and mentioning her without disgust. He also gave us orders that we are to leave the subject of Hermione Granger alone, that he is the only one that will be dealing with her." Snape snapped at her.  
  
"I still don't like the whole idea of it. Hermione is too loyal to Harry to go to the other side."  
  
"Minerva, a prophesy is a prophesy, and we have no say in it." Dumbledore told her gently.  
  
By the time Hermione had finished walking up to Gryffindor Tower, it was starting to get late. She joined Harry and Ron in their usual chairs and waited for the remaining people, mostly 5th through 7th years, to head off to bed. The trio talked as normally as possible, about the summer mostly, or joking around like 'the good old days."  
  
The last two remaining decided to stop gossiping, and nodded goodnight to the Trio.  
  
"So, Harry, what happened with the scar?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, it was strange. Wormtail was getting yelled at for getting some prophesy wrong, and Voldemort said something about it could have prevented his downfall if it weren't for him. Wormtail said something about Voldemort's queen being at Hogwarts." Harry stopped here, giving the information time to sink in properly.  
  
Ron looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something to say. Hermione, on the other hand was deep in thought.  
  
"So, who do you guys think it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably some Slytherin." Ron accused.  
  
"Well," Hermione cut in thoughtfully. "Maybe they don't even know that Voldemort is looking for them. I mean, if she knew, she'd probably be gloating and being praised by Draco and his gang."  
  
"That's true." Harry agreed. "We should try to figure it out so we can keep an eye out."  
  
"Will do, Harry. I'm off to bed now, it's getting late." She yawned. "Goodnight, Ron, Harry."


End file.
